


如果你問我什麼叫做預言。

by vvasasavv



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvasasavv/pseuds/vvasasavv





	1. Chapter 1

關於預言理所當然每個人都有每個人的看法，畢竟連哈姆雷特都可以從紅橙黃綠到說不出來的顏色理直氣壯的在櫥窗中排滿一百種。

所以就女巫阿娜西瑪而言預言是藏在陳舊木盒裡的箴言，每天抽一張並以嚴肅的心情與星盤、塔羅、世界運行的軌跡相加對照。  
另一方面在不遠的倫敦，正有兩個男人拿著鋼筆寫下關於預言中皇后合唱團的註釋。  
但一切歸咎起，預言正如那不可言說的計畫，誰也不知道女巫知道什麼。  
這是個哲理性問題，克羅里翹著腿攤在椅子上用叉子敲了一下高腳杯，當你不說出來，誰知道未來長什麼樣。  
薛丁格的預言。蛇吐信。

 

他的舌頭灼燒起火焰。

「等等等等，」  
黑髮男人瞪大著眼睛看著自己細長又分叉的舌頭像是準配烹煮什麼肉腸還是羊排之類天使會喜歡的料理。  
這樣的場景變得連人類都覺得有些太過荒謬而不願用在電影裡，那位像是英國紳士的男士慌張地在桌上拿了杯水潑到男人身上，像是模仿二零年代的默劇，水淋了男人一身，舌尖只剩黑煙。  
黑髮帶著墨鏡的男人濕淋淋、張著口噓噓喘氣，不知道吐出的茲究竟是一個名字或是燙得說不出話來。

這是第一次失敗。

「克羅里——你還好嗎？」阿茲拉菲爾慌張的張開翅膀替他的朋友將焦煙搧走而惡魔帶著的心照不宣的焦慮一起搧著那看起來要變酥的舌頭，自己的手指則扭著像是要變成某種甜點。  
「不—嘶—好—」克羅里繼續因為燒灼而發出嘶嘶聲，阿茲拉菲爾大概可以想見在他那副不合天使美學的墨鏡後面眼睛瞪成可愛的細線，但這並不能讓天使從無辜中抽離出來，畢竟這可以用霓虹燈閃爍成一句：引號—惡魔的誘惑—引號。  
另一方面阿茲拉菲爾還是覺得那些嘶嘶這只是因為他離他原來樣貌更近一點的副作用，而阿茲拉菲爾並沒有對誰說過，他並沒有討厭蛇，也許還有點喜歡。要不然他怎麼跟克羅里當朋友的？  
「真是—天殺—」  
克羅里看著自己老友皺了眉，只好把那句(對天使來說)汙衊的話吞了下去。他的舌尖還滾燙的，所以這讓他更加不爽。  
「我真的不知道，」阿茲拉菲爾(為了篇幅，以下簡稱阿茲)依然帶著無辜混合著歉意解釋，他的手上甚至還拿著一瓶沛綠雅，預防萬一。  
沒有人提過這點。好，他們的確沒有想到這點。但跟其他不可言說比起來相對地又相對的好像符合(人類—或是地球的)邏輯。

 

天使跟惡魔不能親吻。  
他們嘴唇相觸。  
然後克勞利的舌頭燃燒起來。  
所以這個故事的起頭其實跟預言沒什麼太大的干係。

 

「畢竟，我想、沒有誰做過這事。」阿茲的歉意似乎更深了一些，但克羅里只是煩悶的嘶嘶，但的確就然太陽很難從西邊出來一樣，有哪個天使和惡魔會想要接吻？(原因如下：1.天使只唱歌。2.惡魔覺得誘惑天使太麻煩，業績太難賺。3.就惡魔農場新聞報導，天使有嚴重口臭。)  
「但你不覺得這太過分了嗎？」克羅里抓著頭髮抱怨著，「嘴唇碰嘴唇和握手有什麼差別？」  
對人類有差的。天使小聲的說，但又因為被惡魔看不見的瞪視挺了挺腰。  
但天使和惡魔其實忘記他們理應是勢不兩立，理論上其實連手都不能握。  
所以這是個不好的實驗。天使啪的拍了拍手，帶著尷尬的微笑，那還沒收進身體裡的翅膀也激勵的鼓動了兩下。  
「我來做個南洋涼拌吧？」  
阿茲給了克羅里一個激勵的表情，這讓惡魔不得不妥協—畢竟惡魔從來沒有真正的反對過天使什麼。他們幾千年這樣過來，以後大概也會如此。

阿茲的料理就人類標準很美味，阿茲看著惡魔吃完最後一粒花生，喜孜孜的給他一杯薄酒萊。老友的陪伴讓克羅里有些太過心滿意足，以至於差點忘記生氣。

但當他回到他綠意盎然又空無一人的家中時，那股不甘又像地獄業火一樣讓他的眼睛乾澀地想拉幾個人下地獄。  
「不過就是個吻，」惡魔在溫室裡拿著花灑一個勁的把仙人掌淹沒在參了營養劑的逆滲透水中。  
「又不會世界末日什麼的。」惡魔用力地將肥料棒插進鐵線蓮的土中，讓紫色大花瑟瑟發抖。

 

其實起因也不完全是因為親吻這件事—而是會飲篇。  
「柏拉圖覺得心靈的愛是—」巴拉巴拉—  
「性慾本來就是原罪—」巴拉巴拉—  
要追究真正的開端，便是天使與惡魔千古不變的神學辯論。而這連女巫都覺得太過囉嗦索性刪減。  
並竟天使與惡魔認識了幾千年，他們已經花了太多時間在討論誰對誰錯，以致到最後的一千年這個話題轉變為鵝肝要怎麼灌才好吃、如何把潮濕的善本物理性的復原及交換業務之類的瑣碎日常。

「那如果天使和惡魔親吻會發生什麼事？」  
克羅里問，阿茲瞪大了眼。  
也許這句話才該是所有預言的第一句。

 

「把炭火堆在你頭上？*」  
「我還以為是把海倫仙度絲擠在我頭上呢**。」  
「什麼意思？」  
惡魔嘖了一聲將天使的身體正扳正。  
「希望我腦袋不要開花。」  
「也許會感覺很好也說不定。」阿茲在克羅里靠近時冒出了一句。  
惡魔還沒有意會過來時，嘴唇便撞上了天使的。

 

所以先不要說什麼預言，天使與惡魔根本記不得五分鐘前自己說的話。  
也許女巫阿格妮絲也沒料到他的第一句箴言該會是：要注意跟惡魔交朋友的天使或是跟天使交朋友的惡魔。  
因為他們的記憶堪慮。


	2. Chapter 2

女巫之所以是女巫，除了她是女的外，更重要的是，當時的天使們不覺得女人除了女巫外還能有更高的成就——當然，天使沒有男人也沒有女人，但如果女人的最高成就給了惡魔那邊，他們也就不想要化身成那樣的偶像，對吧。

如果這不是上帝不可言說的考驗，這個世界可能更早就充滿天體和弦了。

同時另一方面，惡魔也因為聖母瑪利亞而鮮少讓自己選擇女性，並且深信不會因此延遲推進地獄的火焰。

他們當然互相指責自己全年On Call的下屬為何不將世界末日的進程推快些，  
但說到底，天使與惡魔在暗房玩牌時也沒佔有任何一點優勢。  
而且難道他們忘記了，發牌的荷官通常都是女性？

而女巫在地球中場休息時間，發給了天使與惡魔第一張牌。

***

當一個惡魔活了大約六千年得時候，其實跟天使一樣，除了最終的任務外會看淡許多事。天堂與地獄通常都只是賣力的朝世界的最後一天努力邁進，至於其他的事他們選擇得過且過。

所以當克羅里再一次想起自己的嘴巴燒起來的時候，他腦中的喪鐘便鏗鏗作響。  
「除了地獄的事，上一次在我腦海浮現兩次的是波本威士忌。」  
克羅里頃身對桌上的氣生鳳梨絲嘶嘶說著，「結果我花了100年才把三餐都要喝波本這荒謬的習慣改掉，你知道嗎，嗯？」惡魔拿著噴水瓶，用他低沉而危險的音調對鐵蘭屬植物吐息，滿意的看那些翠綠帶著紫紅的葉片努力又長長一些些。  
但惡魔沒說的是，他的波本癖好同樣波及了他的天使老友——阿茲拉菲爾的酒窖裡有長達79年的時間塞滿了那些美國玉米釀的酒，其中缺失的十數年則是惡魔自己惹的禍—禁酒令與世界大戰。

(不，天使喜歡純麥，覺得玉米釀的酒是地獄的贈品，他只有在惡魔來訪時倒一些在自己酒杯中做做樣子—要知道阿茲拉菲爾之所以是天使，犧牲奉獻也是他的準則之一)

想到這點克羅里又嘶嘶呻吟了一聲。想起他的朋友家其實還是留著約十瓶的波本—以防不時之需，天使與惡魔在酒窖裡同時出聲，並且莫名地哈哈大笑。  
而這幾瓶波本不會因為時間而減少—畢竟奇蹟不只是只有餅跟魚而已。

所以當克羅里踏進阿茲拉斐爾家的舊書店時，那杯波本便放在他們時常討論那些業務分配的瑣事的桌前。  
「我以為你不會用神蹟什麼的。」  
克羅里一屁股坐上他坐了十幾年的、舖著帶有Skip氣味的不知道是法式還是中國女工自己想出來的小碎花坐墊上，對著還不見蹤影的書店主人嚷嚷著。  
「嗨，克羅里。」  
從書堆中探出了一個帶著無辜又高興表情的天使，他拿著一本破舊的精裝書，喔。克羅里知道那本書是什麼—《女巫阿格妮思‧納特良準預言集》。  
惡魔無所謂的一邊將波本喝乾一邊點頭打了個招呼，看著天使笨手笨腳的叢書堆中鑽出來，並且隨興彈著手指幫忙他的天使把那些被他撞倒的書按照天使喜歡的順序排放整齊。  
天使興沖沖的來到惡魔的對面，將書推向他，毫不在意那些已經整理好的善本。  
「你看看這個：惡魔總會反覆上癮，你看到了，快去準備波本。」  
「所以你看到了這條預言，就幫我準備了波本？」  
天使拿著書聳了聳肩。  
拜託—惡魔不屑的嘖嘖，但也不忘再倒滿一杯玉米酒  
「這女巫真厲害。」天使讚嘆著。  
「這個女巫真危險。」惡魔用牠的舌頭嘶嘶抱怨，並且對於女巫隨便揭示上帝的不可言說感到莫名反感。

事實是，女巫(或說這名人類女性)比天使和惡魔聰明許多，尤其是在躲避那些不重要的麻煩事上，例如說：在世界末日之後兩個留在人間的天使和惡魔的那些不怎麼重要的心理作用。

「所以那個女巫婊子(阿茲拉菲爾用你怎麼可以這樣汙衊女性的眼神瞪著惡魔，而惡魔則回以婊子對我們來說是絕佳稱讚的眼神)還有說什麼嗎？關於我們倆個？」  
「沒有了？」  
天使刷刷的翻著書頁。  
「世界末日的這本書最後一篇就是這條。」  
「那她也不怎麼樣嗎。」  
「克羅里——」  
天使再次展露出一種，你雖然是惡魔但你不必表現得這麼壞的表情。

惡魔認為自己有方法度過他與天使的身心難關，女巫阿格妮思‧納特這樣寫道。  
那就看著辦吧，老兄。  
並把這一則預言塞進那些炸藥裡。

克羅里從不承認，他對天使露出那種類似我對此感到遺憾的表情毫無辦法。

「總之。」克羅里清了清嗓。  
「總之。」現在阿茲拉菲爾的注意力從那種短暫哀愁中被拉回來了，他開始專注的聽克羅里。  
克羅里的眼神飄到那堆A開頭的善本上。

總之惡魔認為只因為親吻自己(的嘴巴)就燃燒起來是極不合理、有違上帝絕大部分依然按照某種規律安排計畫的原則。  
「你想我們甚至交換過身體。」克羅里憤憤不平。  
「不過—」阿茲拉菲爾又開始展現出那種柔軟又無辜的臉。  
嘶——啊，克羅里為了阿茲的那種表情戲劇性地叫了(如果就人類觀點也許可以歸納為哀號)一聲。  
「誰知道上帝是不是更年期來了？」  
惡魔的褻瀆讓天使大概有三十秒陷入了某種啞口無言、無法言說的負面情緒，這讓惡魔暗地裡有些高興，並又續了一杯酒。  
而正當克羅里打算繼續抱怨這荒謬因為親吻而開始的一切時—

「那我們再試一次。」阿茲拉斐爾突然提議。  
「什麼？」克羅里(再次描述:是有雙被墨鏡遮住的，黃色的、蛇的眼瞳的惡魔) 瞪著天使。這讓天使正經地扭了扭身體。

「我說我們再試一次。」  
「但又不是你的舌頭被燒起來！」  
「不過你也沒有受傷。應該沒有受傷吧？」  
如果有人覺得克羅里是那種會說出那你的舌頭也起火看看或是那我把波本倒在你舌頭上點火試試看的惡魔，那是完全大錯特錯。  
克羅里只是拉起椅子，帶著一副馬上就要消失的樣子。  
而他也的確打算如此。

但在惡魔打算消失的下一秒，他的手便被天使抓住——這不算是奇蹟，只能算是天使對敵軍的某種必備技能。

天使將惡魔要離去的身子扳回，抓牢了他的敵人的身體，與他面對面。從克羅里墨鏡中反射出來的，是帶有堅定神情(大概可能跟赴死有點相近)的神情。

如果要說明原委，阿茲拉菲爾早在六千年前就有將火焰劍給世界上第一對人類的勇氣。  
所以他也不是那樣的害怕天譴啦、克羅里生氣這類的挑戰。  
阿茲突然用手掌將手拍在克羅里臉上  
然後將嘴巴貼了上去。  
克羅里繼續瞪著他那被墨鏡遮住的，黃色的、蛇的惡魔眼瞳。

而這次他們撐得比較久一點—  
天使和惡魔當然知道人類的吻的物理情況—拜託，他們知道所有生物的求偶型態，亞當命名時他們在各自的崗位像是現在導演解說一樣偷偷品頭論足。  
但他們不太知道的事是—

這次惡魔感受到天使皮膚柔軟觸感，還有溫熱的，帶些殘餘酒精在他嘴上刺激著，克羅里知道自己是變溫動物所以那些暖烘烘的東西聚集在心臟時他不怎麼訝異。

克羅里在他的舌頭燃燒起來前感到驚訝的是，他想起以前也曾經有這樣暖呼呼的感受——第一次是天使撐起祂的翅膀為牠遮雨時，還有他們一同在環球劇場看戲時、在巴士底附近的小酒館吃著可麗餅時……

克羅里的嘴巴又燒了起來。


End file.
